Cute The Vampire
by mizuke forever
Summary: ...akan ada hari dimana semua kebenaran terungkap. Dan itu adalah hari ini.../ Aku sudah menghisap darah Sasuke. Ya, Darah Sasuke! Ini gila!.../ "Kau menyukai darahku."/ "Aku ini vampire!"/ ah rasa sakit ini... Aku sudah mulai terbiasa.../...pemikiran masa kecilku bagai menjadi kenyataan sekarang. Dan benar-benar nyata.../ rate: T-M/ RnR/ DLDR!/ Sorry for Typo/ happy readingxD
1. New Vampire

Haruno Sakura berjalan sempoyongan menuju sekolah. Raut wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lesu seperti orang kelaparan.

Ada apa dengan gadis manis ini?

Sakura _Pov_

Cih... Vampire? Ibu bilang aku adalah seorang vampire? Apa-apan itu? Aku memang fans beratnya Kaname si aktor terkenal dari serial film Vampire Knight, tapi tidak mungkin kan, cuma gara-gara itu tiba-tiba jadi vampire?!

"Aaaarrrghh!" teriakan ku membuat burung-burung yang sedang asik bercicit ria berhambur terbang. Untung saja jalanan ini sepi, bayangkan kalau ada satu orang saja, pasti aku sudah dianggap gila, frustasi atau stres. Yah, ku akui aku memang merasa frustasi.

Pikiranku kacau! Kepala pening dan perutku terasa sakit.

Aku teringat penjelasan ibu dan perkataannya selalu berputar diotakku. Hiks~ rasanya seperti mau mati saja.

Sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku belum makan sama sekali. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ini menyangkut statusku yang sekarang, aku seorang vampire.

Dan ini berlaku sejak kemarin.

"Hueeek... Uhuekkk..." perutku mual tidak mau menerima apapun yang kumakan, sesaat aku bingung sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Apakah aku sakit? tapi aku merasa sehat-sehat saja sebelumnya.

Ibuku, Haruno Mebuki yang baru saja pulang terlihat sangat panik segera menghampiriku ditoilet. "ya ampun Sakura ada apa? Kenapa muntah-muntah begini?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku sangat lemas, cairan menjijikan itu terus keluar dari mulut, dan perutku seperti baju yang diperas. Sakit sekali.

"A-aku tidak tahu bu, setiap aku memakan sesuatu, perutku menolak dan memuntahkannya- huuueeekkk!" untuk kesekian kalinya cairan itu keluar lagi.

"Makanya jangan makan sembarangan, jadi begini kan, akibatnya!" omel ibu, ia pikir aku keracunan makanan. Awalnya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu.

Ibu membalurkan minyak angin pada bagian perut lalu leher belakangku, disana jemari ibu memijat halus sangat nyaman. Aku merasa membaik setelah muntah dan karna pijatan ibu.

"Tidak bu, ini terjadi sejak disekolah, saat istirahat. Ketika itu aku sempat mencicipi bekal buatan Ino. Tapi tiba-tiba aku langsung mual dan muntah. Ibu~ tidak mungkin kan, Ino meracuni aku? Dia juga memakan bekalnya sendiri, tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Sejak itu aku tidak makan apapun, sampai aku kelaparan dan memakan masakan ibu, dan lihat! Aku mual dan muntah lagi." kataku panjang lebar padanya. Kulihat ibu sangat mencermati ceritaku serius.

Aku lemas karna perutku sangat tertekan saat muntah tadi, dan itu sangat menguras tenaga. Semuanya telah keluar dan perutku terasa kosong. Ibu segera membawaku kesofa lalu membaringkanku.

Kepalaku kini ada pada pangkuannya dan diusap halus.

"Hm mungkin Saku-chan..." perkataannya terhenti setelah namaku terucap.

"Mungkin apa?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin Saku-chan hamil hehehe..." ucapannya konyol! Sama sekali tidak lucu! tapi ibu malah nyengir tidak jelas begitu. Menyebalkan!

"Iikh! Yang benar saja, itu tidak mungkin! Memangnya ibu mau aku hamil?" ibuku memang memiliki rasa humoris yang tinggi, tapi untuk yang barusan, leluconnya sangat ngaur. Buktinya, perutku mual lagi. Ia terkikik sangat geli lalu mencubit gemas pipiku, kebiasaan yang sering lakukannya padaku.

"Aih~ tidak apa-apa kok, asal yang menghamili Sasuke. Hehehe... Nantikan, ibu bisa jadi besanan sama Mikoto-chan, pasti asik!"

Aku membeku mendengar penuturan ibu. Bahkan matanya penuh dengan binar-binar yang terang.

"Iiikh... Ibuuu!" ibu menutup kedua kupingnya manakala suaraku mengema.

Bibi Mikoto. Aku biasa menyebutnya begitu, dia adalah tetangga kami sekaligus teman sekampung ibu. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan masih akrab sampai sekarang.

Hm... Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang sahabat ya, aku senang ibu memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti bibi Mikoto, tapi kadang ada yang membuatku jengkel dengan tingkah mereka.

Yaitu ambisi mereka untuk jadi Besanan. Ini sangat berimbas padaku. Dan sangat menjengkelkan! Seperti tadi, seenak jidatnya bicara, padahal ibu juga tahu si Sasuke anak bungsunya bibi Mikoto itu seperti apa, playboy! Pacarnya dimana-mana, lalu wajahnya ikh... Aku tak suka memandang wajahnya yang mesum itu.

Ya, sudah terlihat tidak baiknya bukan? Aa! Pokoknya aku tidak mau, enak saja! Aku tak mau punya suami seperti itu.

Setelah menikah - diselingkuhi - tekanan batin - cerai - lalu aku dan anakku terlantar. Aaargh! Masa depanku suram sekali! Itu menakutkan!

Aku tak mau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Maaf ibundaku tercinta aku lebih baik cari lelaki yang setia dan mencintaiku apa adanya, tak tampanpun tidak apa-apa, yang penting dia mencintaiku tulus dan bisa membina keluarga yang baik bersamaku.

Aku pernah berkata seperti itu, tapi ibuku membuang mentah semua ucapanku, dan tetap berusaha membujukku. Bahkan ibuku pernah berkata, _"tak apa playboy juga, yang penting ujungnya dia jadi suamimu. Kau juga tidak apa-apa, berpacaranlah dengan banyak lelaki kalahkan rekor Sasuke!"_

What?! Many many what? Aaargh! Percayalah, hanya aku yang memiliki ibu seperti ini. Rasanya ingin kurobek-robek ambisinya itu! Haaa~ tapi... Aku tak seserius itu.

Aku sangat menyanginya, ia adalah sesosok ibu yang energik, ceria dan humoris. Suasana rumah jadi menyenangkan jika ada ibu. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika tanpa dirinya, tak bisa kubayangkan.

Ibu masih senantiasa mengelus lembut kepalaku dan sesekali memijat leherku.

"Hiks... Ibu~ aku lapar..." aku mulai merengek.

"Kalau begitu Saku-chan mau dibuatkan apa? Mungkin kalau ibu buatkan makanan kesukaanmu, perut Saku-chan bisa memcernanya." tanya ibu penuh perhatian.

Tapi aku mengeleng pelan.

"Hiks... Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh padaku, hiks... Hiks... Aku tak bisa makan. Apapun yang tertelan pasti langsung kumuntahkan hiks..." ibu menatapku dengan sendu.

"Sakura dengarkan ibu ya..." kepalaku terangkat dan memandangnya.

"Kau itu adalah vampire. nak,"

Sontak aku terpenjat.

"I-ibu pasti bercanda kan? Berhentilah berkata kacau begitu!" aku mulai kesal lagi. Sedang kelaparan begini, dan ibu malah terus buat banyolan tak berguna. Ditambah, banyolannya itu, lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya. Ya, ampun.

"Saku-chan sayang, ibu tidak sedang bercanda. Ibu selalu sulitan mengatakan tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya, sampai tak terasa kau sudah mengalami perubahannya, maafkan aku. Harusnya aku mengatakan hal ini sejak dulu. Tapi, aku takut kau tak percaya dan menganggapnya sebagai bahan leluconku..."

Ibu tertawa namun tawanya itu terlihat getir.

"Saku-chan..." ketika tangan ibu menjulur ingin mengelus, aku segera menepisnya lalu berlari menuju kamar.

Aku kesal dan juga marah padanya. Aku rasa ibu memang sengaja merahasiakan ini semua dariku! Dan aku belum bisa mempercayainya.

Malam tiba. Semenjak itu ibu terus-terusan membujukku untuk keluar kamar dan meminta maaf, aku tidak tahan ketika memdengar suaranya agak bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

Aku segera buka pintu dan memeluknya erat. Setelah itu, aku meminta ibu untuk menceritakan tentang diriku yang sebenarnya.

Ibuku mengatakan bahwa aku bisa berdarah vampire karna ayahku adalah keturunan vampire murni. Lalu ibuku? Tidak, dia adalah manusia biasa.

Terjawab sudah rasa penasaranku, ketika ayah pulang dan berada dirumah, leher ibu selalu ada tanda bekas gigitan. Itu pasti karena digigit oleh ayah.

Ayahku, Haruno Kizashi adalah keturunan penghisap darah. Ibu bilang vampire itu ada banyak jenisnya dan ayahku termasuk dalam jenis vampire kui.

Vampire kui tergolong sangat jinak dan sifat-nya paling menyerupai manusia. Mereka bisa hidup selayaknya manusia, pembatas mereka hanya pada darah. Mereka tidak bisa memakan apapun selain darah. Vampire kui adalah satu-satunya jenis vampire yang bisa memakan/meminum darah jenis apapun termasuk darah vampire sejenis maupun berbeda jenis. Semuanya.

Ketika ayah makan bersama kami, dia tidak pernah ikut makan, tapi hanya meminum air putih mineral dan biasanya sambil membaca koran. Aku selalu bertanya, _"ayah tidak makan?"_

Lantas ia menjawab.

 _"Tidak, ayah belum lapar, Saku-chan duluan saja."_ atau _"ayah sudah duluan tadi..."_ aku hanya meng-iya-kan saja, kadang tak mengubris setelahnya, karna telah mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

Tapi sekarang aku mengerti...

Air mineral adalah satu-satunya yang bisa diterima oleh tubuh vampire.

Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga ayah?

Semuanya adalah vampire. mengingat itu aku merasa ngeri, akan tetapi, tidak, percis yang ibu katakan semuanya benar.

Mereka semua baik dan selayaknya manusia. Bahkan perbedaanya sangat tipis. Ayah bukan satu-satunya vampire yang menjadikan manusia sebagai istri, tapi jejaknya banyak diikuti oleh vampire lainnya, dan jika digambarkan silsilah keluarga kami mungkin akan banyak persilangan antara vampire dan Manusia.

Cerita ibu membuatku terasa ringan, awalnya aku sangat ngeri. Takut menjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan seperti monster atau semacamnya. Namun, rasa takutku mereda walau tak sepenuhnya.

Aku bersyukur setidaknya aku masih bisa berteman dengan teman-temanku. Sempat terbayang bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku ini adalah vampire, akankah mereka takut, Benci dan menjauhiku? Hatiku jadi resah jika itu sampai terjadi. Rasanya menakutkan sekali.

Tapi mau tak mau, aku harus tegar dan belajar untuk menerima semua ini. Walau sangat sulit,

Aku akan tetap berusaha.

Besok adalah hari pertama kehidupanku sebagai vampire dimulai!

 **Title: Cute The Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: mizuke forever.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _New Vampire_

Normal _pov_

Sakura terkapar diatas meja. Ulangan Matematika, itulah yang telah Sakura dan murid-murid dikelas ini lakukan. Sudah lapar, lemas dan mau pecah pula kepalanya.

Bayangkan dalam kondisi seperti itu harus mengerjakan soal ulangan yang banyak orang bilang super duper merumitkan otak. Yah, tak usah dibayangkan, nanti pusing.

Sakura tidak bodoh tapi dalam keadaan seperti itu... Rasanya menyulitkan juga, bahkan gadis pink itu sudah tak peduli lagi apa yang ia jawab dilembar kertas ulanganya tadi.

Sebenarnya semalam habis mendengarkan cerita, sebelum tidur, ia diberikan segelas darah segar oleh ibunya, tapi Sakura tak sanggup meminumnya. Membayangkan darah siapa atau apa, membuat Sakura iba dan kasihan terhadap sang pemilik darah.

Sakura belum bisa atau terbiasa, melihat itu. Namun,ibunya tak habis akal. Cara kedua. Ia diberi pil penambah darah. Mengingat Sakura tak suka pada obat-obatan, cara itu juga ditolaknya, tapi ia berubah pikiran. Membuat sang ibu terus mengkhawatirkannya tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Maka Sakura berpura-pura meminum pilnya. Setelah ibunya merasa lega dan keluar dari kamarnya, ia membuang pil itu.

Dan seperti inilah hasilnya. Ia seperti mayat hidup.

"Sakura, sepertinya kamu sakit, lebih baik keruang kesehatan. Kalau kau mau biar kuantar." ujar Yamanaka Ino, dia adalah sahabat Sakura.

"Yah, kurasa aku memang sakit, nanti tolong beri tahu sensei ya? dan Ino kau tak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa sendiri." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum meski wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ino benar, lebih baik kita antar ya, Sakura-chan?" kali ini Hyuga Hinata membuka suara karna tak tahan melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Ah, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, kalian ini jangan terlalu berlebihan, aku akan segera kembali. Setelah tidur sebentar pasti akan lebih baik." Ino baru saja ingin bersuara, namun Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Sakura terbuka perlahan. Setelah tidur, ia merasa tak membaik sedikitpun. Yang ada, rasa laparnya semakin menyeruak dan itu yang membuatnya terbangun.

Ia memutuskan bangun dan saat membuka tirai pembatas...

Ia sangat terkejut...

Ada 2 orang disebelah ranjangnya. Keterkejutan Sakura memudar, ia mengenali kedua sosok itu dan mengacuhkannya lalu memilih beranjak menuju dipenser untuk minum.

"Tayuya menyingkirlah, kita lanjutkan lain kali."

"Ah~ tapi Sasuke-kun..."

Ternyata kedua orang yang bergerumbul itu adalah Sasuke dan Tayuya. Seperti yang terlihat, keduanya bercumbu dalam 1 ranjang. Entah yang keberapa si Tayuya itu jadi pacarnya Sasuke.

Tayuya merasa kesal karna dilepas paksa oleh Sasuke. ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk dan meminum segelas air putih lalu langkahnya mendekati gadis itu.

"Jangan mendekatiku." kata Sakura dingin lalu kembali minum.

Pemuda playboy itu tak mengubris, dan tetap memilih duduk disamping Sakura.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang—" ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke meletakan tangan dijidatnya.

"Kau itu sedang sakit, berhentilah berteriak seperti itu," perkatannya membuat Sakura tak berkutik.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak suka disentuh, tapi karena tubuhnya sedang lemas, ia tak bergeming.

Untuk berjalan saja tak sanggup apalagi melawan.

Sakura tahu, terkadang Sasuke tidak begitu menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan. Seperti sekarang, pemuda itu mencemaskan dirinya, entahlah kadang ia kebingungan sendiri.

Mungkin Sasuke berusaha menepati janjinya pada Mikoto yaitu melindungi Sakura. Yah, pikirannya tertuju kesana.

 _'Semua Uchiha selalu menepati janjinya.'_ itulah yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Mikoto. Bahkan ibunya sendiri juga pernah berkata seperti itu.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. "aku mau mengambil air minum lagi."

"Biar aku saja." Sasuke merebut gelas itu lalu mengarahkannya kedispenser. Hal seperti itulah yang membuat Sakura kesal. Sasuke salalu bertindak semaunya.

Sakura menggumam tak bersuara untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

Sasuke memberikan segelas air itu pada Sakura.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu," ucap Sakura setelah menghabiskan airnya.

"Disini tidak ada guru, biar aku yang menjagamu."

"Ha— menjaga katamu?" Sakura bertutur kesal.

"Oh~ atau kau ingin lebih dari itu." Sasuke berucap sambil berkuat dengan ponselnya.

Sakura tambah dibuat kesal, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Sasuke.

Sakura _p_ _ov_

Ck, sialan! Benar-benar sialan orang ini. Aaargh! Kenapa dia tidak pergi saja, menyebalkan!

Sok peduli sekali dia. Aaah! Pokoknya sekali menyebalkan, tetap menyebalkan!

Haaaah~ rasa kesal ini membuatku lelah, cih! Ini gara-gara dia! Lihat gayanya yang semberono, apalagi tadi, pergumbulan yang- iiikh, menjijikan jika kujelaskan!

Oh iya, mana si Tayuya itu. Dia pergi begitu saja? Kenapa tidak sekalian bawa orang ini juga!?

Aku tak sengaja melihat lehernya ah, entah kenapa aku selalu ingin melihat kearah situ, ditambah lagi ada bercak merah disana. Itu membuat perhatianku semakin menajam.

Padahal biasanya aku langsung jijik jika melihat itu, tapi sekarang aku malah ingin mengigitnya— hah? tidak, tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan?

I—itu tidak benar kan? Aaargh! Kenapa aku semakin lapaaar!?

"Hn? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Ternyata dia memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

"Hei, Menurutmu bagaimana dengan tato baruku ini?" sialan! Dia memamerkan bercak merah itu dan menyebutnya tato!?

Sepertinya dia menyadari aku melirik lehernya terus.

Ia menunjukan senyum mesum padaku, aah! Menjijikan!

"Berani berbuat macam-macam padaku, kubunuh kau!" kataku garang. Tapi, ugh! Mataku gatal selalu ingin melirik pada lehernya, apalagi dia semakin mendekat sambil tertawa renyah. Gah! Itu semakin jelas!

"Hahaha... Memangnya kau bisa berbuat apa padaku?"

Menyebalkan! Dia menantangku!

Syuut!

Ku tarik kerah bajunya lalu menciumi lehernya.

Ketika lehernya menempel dihidungku rasanya sangat menenangkan. Aku mencium bau darah dibalik kulitnya yang mulus itu, tak kusangka harumnya sangat manis dan sepertinya sangat enak kalau kuhisap. Aku suka bau ini.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke pasti terkejut karna ulahku tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku sangat lapar sekarang dan menginginkan darah. Gigi taringku mulai memanjang dan ingin menancap. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskanku dari lehernya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ini bukan seperti dirimu." aku tersadar sepenuhnya dan tak bersuara karna takut dia mengetahui gigiku yang bertaring panjang.

Ya ampun!? apa yang kulakukan? apa yang telah kulakukan!? Aaaarh!

Ini sangat gawat!

Kalau sampai terlihat tamatlah sudah. Ditambah yang tadi itu hampir saja... Aku menggigitnya.

"Tapi tak apa, aku menyukai yang kau lakukan. Aku tahu, kalau kau memang suka padaku." hah- perkataan macam apa itu?! Kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya, aku ini ingin menggigitmu, ingat baik-baik! Menggigitmu!

Aku tersentak, dia tersenyum mesum lalu mendorongku kasar sehingga tertidur dan menindihku, brengsek! Ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa karena takut dia melihat taringku! Aaaagrh! Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehnya!

"Kenapa diam begitu? Kau malu ya?" aku menggeleng cepat dan ingin mendorong tapi tangannya lebih dahulu mencengkram kedua pergelanganku lalu diletakannya tepat samping wajahku.

"Kau yang memulai Sakura, kau harus bertanggung jawab." dia membisikiku lalu mencium leherku.

Kembali tercium bau darah menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Begitupula dengan rasa laparku yang begitu mengembor dari dalam sana.

Aku memejamkan mataku, lalu terdengar suara...

 _ **'Bagaimana? Harum bukan?'**_

 _ **'Hisaplah lepaskan rasa laparmu.'**_

 _'Hm yah kau benar—'_

 _'Akh! Tidak, siapa kau?'_

 _ **'**_ _ **Hihihihi**_ _ **~ aku adalah nuranimu.'**_

 _ **'Kau laparkan? Maka hisaplah!'**_

 _'Tidak aku tidak mau! Kumohon jangan hiks~'_

Normal _pov_

Tangan Sasuke mulai masuk kedalam seragam Sakura. Lalu meremas payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "aku pernah membayangkan tentang ukuran dadamu, tapi tak kusangka ternyata lumayan juga," gumamnya sambil membuka kacing baju Sakura.

Dan kini wajahnya sudah tengelam diantara dadanya Sakura.

"Hiks..."

Isakan Sakura membuatnya terhenti, lalu dengan cepat menatap wajah gadis itu.

Sasuke tercengang "Sakura, aku... Maafkan aku." ia tak habis pikir akan sampai keluar batas begini, karna Sakura yang memulai dan mencium lehernya dia jadi gelap mata.

Sakura tak bergeming dan masih terus berlinangan air mata juga isakan. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura duduk. Melihat Sakura yang masih menagis bahkan sampai gemetaran Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf Sakura."

Hanya kata-kata 'maaf' yang terucapkan dari mulutnya. Padahal itu hal yang jarang Sasuke katakan pada orang lain.

Wajah Sakura tepat dileher Sasuke lalu cahaya mata emeraldnya meredup...

 _ **'Hisaplah...'**_

 **Craaash!**

Gigi-gigi taring Sakura tebus dilehernya. Sontak Sasuke kaget dan kesakitan.

"Aaaargh! Sa-Sakuraa!?" teriakan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dan segera menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, tangannya memegang lehernya sendiri, Sakura sangat terkejut dan cahaya bola matanya telah kembali menghijau. Ia terlihat amat syok! Dan segera bangkit menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sakura mengusap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya, ketika melihat itu tangannya gemetar hebat, dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sa-Sakura! Tung-tunggu!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note** **:** Hihihihi Fic baru lagi, kali ini Vamfic semoga kalian suka \^0^/ oh iya saya baru bangkit lagi!xD kemarin2 terserang WB T-T, untuk fic yang lainya akan tetap berlanjut, tapi entah kapan HehehehexDv #diplototin readers, kyaaaaa maafkan!

dan hm... saya rasa cerita ini pasaran deh T-T ah sudahlahxD yang penting sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya \^0^/


	2. Blood's Sasuke

Kizashi menatap sendu pintu kamar putrinya, ia tahu bahwa akan ada hari dimana semua kebenaran terungkap. Dan itu adalah hari ini.

"Ini semua salahku Kizashi, karena aku Saku-chan-"

"Tenanglah Mebuki, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, lagipula seharusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Kizashi mengusap punggung istrinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kizashi..." Kizashi memeluk Mebuki erat, dia tidak tega melihat istrinya menangis. Dan alasan lainnya, karena sang istri sangat menggemaskan dia jadi semakin tidak tahan terlampau lapar.

Betapa tidak, Kizashi juga manusia biasa, eh? salah. Maksudnya vampire biasa. Yang lelah sehabis pulang berkerja. Sudah 2 minggu tak pulang dan sudah pasti dia sangat merindukan darah istrinya, hoi kejam! Jadi pulang hanya rindu menghisap darah istrimu?

Tidak, tentu saja dia juga merindukan anak semata wayangnya. Dan ketika sampai di rumah, semuanya telah berubah.

 **Title: Cute The Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: mizuke forever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read and Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Blood's Sasuke_

Sakura meringkuk diatas kasurnya. Semua tampak berantakan bahkan hari sudah petangpun lampu tak kunjung ia nyalahkan.

Tubuhnya gemetar dan itu telah berlangsung lama, sejak dia kabur begitu saja tanpa menunggu jam pulang sekolah, karena kejadian itu... Kejadian saat menggigit leher Sasuke.

Sakura _pov_

Aku sudah menghisap darah Sasuke. Ya, Darah Sasuke! Ini gila! Aku tidak bisa begini, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, Aku tak ingin menatap wajahnya. Ah! Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Dia pasti menganggapku monster! Apakah dia akan mengatakan pada semua orang? Tidak! aku tidak mau sampai itu terjadi, aku bisa gila! Ini gawat! Lebih baik aku pindah sekolah! Ya, aku akan minta pada orang tua-

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Saku-chan ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo makan dulu, ibumu sudah memasak makanan yang enak lho," itu suara ayah. Haa- maksudnya apa, dia mengejekku atau apa? Jelas-jelas aku tidak bisa memakan apapun sekarang, bahkan untuk selamanya.

Menyebalkan. Tapi... aku juga rindu padanya. Tidak bisa kupungkiri ada rasa sesal juga, maksudku, kenapa harus ayahku yang seorang vampire. Kenapa bukan orang lain saja atau ayahnya orang lain. Aaaa! Pokoknya siapapun yang penting bukan ayahku.

Dia seorang ayah yang baik, tak pernah membuatku kecewa dan... Ayah yang luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa aku membencinya? Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah hal yang fatal untuk hidupku. Haruskah kusesali?

"Saku-chan, bisakah buka pintunya? Ayah mau bicara denganmu." entah sudah ketukan, bujukan yang keberapa kali ayah didepan kamarku dan juga ibu. Mereka tampak begitu menyesal. Akupun jadi merasa sakit mendengar suara mereka.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." hanya menangis yang bisa kulakukan, atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Ibu... Ayah... Dan juga Sasuke...

Grek! Ah! Suara apa itu? Asalnya dari jendela?

Kubuka sedikit selimutku dan mengintip. Dalam sekejap aku menegang, entah bagaimana bisa jendela kamarku terbuka. Ya, jelas terbuka. Cahaya rembulan menerobos masuk dari sana lalu menampakan sebuah tangan. Kembali kurapatkan selimut, takut! Aku takut! Siapa itu? Monster vampire? Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayah! Ya, dia pasti akan menolongku!

Normal _pov_

Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar dan matanya terpejam erat. Sosok tangan itu sangat menyeramkan baginya. Lagipula siapa itu? Maling? Rampok kah? Atau pencuri? Oke itu sama saja, abaikan. Tapi jika pada orang normal pasti akan berpikir begitu, berbeda dengan Sakura yang otaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh kata-kata vampire, maka seperti itulah cara berpikirnya sekarang.

Tak sempat Sakura mengeluarkan suara, tiba-tiba selimutnya menghambur terbang. Brussh!

Sakura tidak bisa bersuara, karena mulutnya dibekap erat. Gadis pink itu masih enggan melihat karena takut akan sosok yang tengah membekapnya ini.

"Yo." dengan cepat Sakura membuka mata dan taraaa! Apa yang gadis pink itu lihat? Sosok yang paling ia hidari, ralat. Baru rencana menghindari namun Sayang, tujuannya tidak dapat terlaksana sepertinya.

Sasuke membekap dengan posisi tepat diatas Sakura. Tidak masalah sih, dengan kata-katanya. Namun, coba perhatikan, ini diatas kasur lho, ehem... Berduaan lagi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh!" Sakura mendorong kasar lalu langsung beringsut duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau tadi langsung pulang begitu saja, aku jadi khawatir." Sakura mendecih, kenapa pemuda playboy itu bersusah payah mengkhawatirkannya, bukankah seharusnya dia jadi takut dan benci. Padahal Sakura jelas-jelas telah melukainya, tapi Sasuke malah mendatanginya.

Tak ada yang keluar sepatah katapun dari mulut Sakura, gadis itu menunduk dan mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya.

"Hei..." kali ini Sasuke menyapa halus, Mata kelamnya tampak begitu khawatir.

"Sakura kau tak perlu seperti ini. Aku sudah tahu." kepala pink Sakura terangkat.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Sasuke bisa dengar gadis itu kehilangan banyak suara. Tentu saja, matanya sampai membengkak begitu.

"Yah, aku tahu sejak kita duduk dibangku TK." Sasuke menatap lembut pupil Sakura yang melebar. "bohong!"

"Kau pasti berbohong kan!?" suara Sakura agak meninggi. Tak ada ingatan saat masih kecil ia pernah menggigit leher orang lain atau anak kecil, tidak masuk akal kalau Sasuke sudah tahu. Lebih dulu tahu hal ini daripada dirinya. Sejak TK, itu sudah lama sekali. Sedangkan dia baru mengetahui akhir-akhir ini bahkan ibunya sendiri bilang, dia akan menjadi vampire ketika tiba waktunya dan itu sekarang. Bukan pada dahulu kala. Dulu dia anak perempuan biasa. Manusia.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggeleng dan Sakura anggap itu sebagai ejekan.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu Sasuke! Aku membencimu!" mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, mata Sasuke langsung menyorot serius.

"Kau ingat saat kita bermain kejar-kejaran bersama aniki? Ketika itu aku terjatuh, tangan dan lututku berdarah." Sakura ingat kejadian itu, sudah lama sekali.

"Kau langsung menghampiriku... Lalu menjilat tanganku yang berdarah." mata hijau Sakura semakin menegang, ingatan itu seakan semakin jelas.

"Aku terkejut saat itu, tapi kau bilang kalau itu adalah cara yang ayahmu lakukan ketika kau sedang terluka, dan kau menirunya." iya, dia juga ingat ayahnya pernah berkata dan melakukan itu padanya.

Sasuke membuang nafas ringan lalu merilekskan diri dari ketegangan ini. "aku senang saat itu kau mengkhawatirkan diriku."

"Apa maksudmu? kau pasti asal menyimpulkan brengsek! Dulu aku anak perempuan biasa! aku manusia!" Sakura menyalak tajam tanpa peduli ucapan Sasuke, padahal pemuda itu serius mengatakannya.

Pejaman mata Sasuke terbuka. " selain pada tangan, kau juga menjilat lututku."

"Kau pasti ingat waktu itu, kan? Saat kau bilang darahku manis."

Sakura terperangah, perkataan Sasuke seakan memutar balikan waktu.

 _"Jangan dijilat Saku, itu kotor."_

 _"Umh... Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun lagipula darahmu manis, Saku suka."_

Sakura merasa pening, tak percaya kalau gadis mungil yang berada dalam ingatannya barusan adalah dirinya. Ingat itu sangat jelas.

Itulah kenyataannya...

"Kau menyukai darahku." pemuda playboy itu berkata enteng penuh percaya diri. Sakura mulai dibuat geram lagi.

"Aku ini vampire!" suara Sakura begitu menekan dan jelas.

"Yah, aku kira kau tidak suka dibilang sebagai vampire." Sasuke mengatakan- ah bukan, bagi Sakura itu sebuah pengataan yang sangat jelas.

Sasuke mendekati perlahan lalu tangannya mengusap lembut mahkota pink gadis itu. Sakura diam dan memperhatikan.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Tidak, dan kau tak boleh terus-terusan begini kan? Ayah dan ibumu pasti cemas." tangannya masih setia mengelus. Sakura tak menghindar maupun bergerak.

"Kau tak tahu rasanya seperti apa, aku merasa aneh saat lapar, aku tidak bisa memakan apapun. Kau pikir air saja bisa membuatku kenyang?"

"Aku tidak mau meminum darah, apalagi sampai menggigit leher orang... Berhentilah sok mengerti hiks... Hiks..." Sasuke langsung tergerak memeluk Sakura.

"Kau boleh menghisap darahku." pupil Sakura membesar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau boleh menghisapnya hingga rasa laparmu hilang. Sampai kau puas." Sakura meronta dalam pelukan Sasuke, mana mungkin bisa dia melakukannya lagi. Menghisap sedikit saja membuatnya syok hampir menggila, apalagi sampai puas, kemungkinannya ada 2 yaitu: Sasuke mati atau dia sendiri yang mati duluan karena overdosis darah dan syok- oke kita hentikan pemikiran runyam ala Sakuranya. Maklum, namanya juga vampire baru.

Sasuke tak membiarkan Sakura begitu saja, ia menempatkan kepala Sakura tepat dilehernya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan Sakura, kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Kau harus kembali keseperti biasanya." Sakura masih tersuguk dalam tangisnya. Aroma darah Sasuke memasuki indra penciumannya, disana bekas gigitan masih terlihat jelas.

Sakura ingin mengelak sebelum matanya menggelap tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya Sasuke..." suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." perkataan Sasuke meyakinkannya begitu pula dengan eratan dikepalanya.

Rasa lapar dan gemetar itu datang lagi. Sakura tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Kau sangat lapar bukan, jadi gigitlah." tangan Sasuke kembali mengelus. Sakura meneguk air liurnya sendiri, perlahan kedua gigi taringnya muncul.

"Kau yang memaksaku."

 **Craaash!**

Sasuke menyungging senyuman meski menahan Sakit. Pemuda itu berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara sekecilpun.

Sasuke _pov_

~ah rasa sakit ini... Aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Yah, walau ini yang kedua kali Sakura menggigitku, itu cukup membuatku terbiasa. Dia menghisapku kencang sekali, apa selapar itu kah, atau vampire memang seperti ini?

Entahlah, aku juga baru merasakannya sejelas ini.

Hn... Kau itu konyol sekali. Menurutmu aku ini siapa Sakura? Jangan pikir aku bodoh, asal kau tahu, kecacatan dalam gen Uchiha adalah hal yang paling mustahil.

Aku tak terkejut kau adalah vampire. Apakah itu salah? Akuilah Sakura... Aku tahu lebih dulu, sejak kita kecil. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu.

Walau awalnya itu hanya pemikiran kekanakanku.

Saat itu sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut. Sebaliknya, aku sangat tersanjung karena kau memujiku. _"umh... Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, lagipula darahmu sangat manis. Saku suka."_ karena perkataannya tangisanku terhenti.

 _"Kau seperti vampire."_

 _"Pampir? Seperti Kaname-sama? Saku sangat suka Kaname-sama. Ah! Saku pulang dulu, mau lihat Kaname-sama diTV. Dah... Sasuke-kun besok main lagi ya!"_ hmph, aku selalu merasa lucu mengingat dia yang dulu. Begitu polos dan lugu.

Seperti De Javu. pemikiran masa kecilku bagai menjadi kenyataan sekarang. Dan benar-benar nyata.

Normal _pov_

Sasuke mulai merasa pening. Apakah ini efeknya? Sakura menghisap begitu kuat. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berbaring, dengan gerakan perlahan kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Sakura agar tetap pada posisinya. Sasuke tidak sempat bermesum ria, lihatlah saja upayanya, dia sedang mati-matian untuk tidak meringis. Ayolah, ini hanya rasa sakit yang kecil kan, Sasuke?

Akhir yang diinginkan telah tiba, rasa sakit dilehernya berangsur melemah dan perlahan kedua gigi taring itu memendek. Ia melirik lega karena Sakura mendengkur halus, tertidur. Lantas Sasuke membenarkan letak posisi tidur Sakura dan setelah itu membersihkan darah yang mengalir disudut bibir gadis itu. Darah miliknya.

Sasuke melirik sejenak lalu mengusap pipi Sakura. Suasana ketegangan antara keduanya telah hilang. Ia bisa leluasa sekarang.

Pemuda itu terlalu lelah meninjau kembali semuanya. Daripada semakin pusing dan sakit, lebih baik ia memutuskan untuk tidur disamping Sakura.

"Selamat tidur Sakura." sekilas Sasuke mencium bibir pink kesukaanya lalu menarik selimut.

Di leher Sakura, hidungnya meresapi rakus. Selimut tebal, memeluk nyaman bak guling serta aroma enak dari tubuh gadis itu. Bisa dipastikan Sasuke tidur nyenyak malam ini. Hey, dapat kesempatan juga dia. Tapi sayang, hari ini sangat melelahkan ya, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa jam weker nyaring tepat pada waktunya. Rasa enggan membuat matannya semakin rapat.

Kriiing... Kriiiing... Kriiing... Kriiing... Kriiing... Kriiing...

Saat matanya setengah terbuka, tiba-tiba suara nyari menghilang. Oh, sudah mati. Kelopak matanya menutup lagi. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu! Ini aneh, Sakura tidak merasa mematikan jam wekernya, kalau bukan dia lalu siapa? Hantu? Di pagi hari? Yang benar saja.

"Ngh..." kali ini terdengar suara tapi itu bukan dari mulutnya. Ini keanehan kedua, lalu untuk keanehan ketiga, Sakura merasa dipeluk erat sampai sesak dan pada bagian putingnya seperti ada yang menghisap. Wah ini terasa nyata! Sakura kau harus bangun!

Mata emeraldnya terbuka sempurna dan...

"Kyaaa!" jeduk! Brak! -ugh... Sasuke terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aw... Sakit Sakura! Kau ini kenapa!?" pemuda mencuat itu menampakan kegarangan. Tidur nyamannya diganggu, siapa juga yang tidak kesal.

"Kenapa katamu!? Kau tidur disini! Di kamarku tanpa seijinku! Dan lagi- akh! dadaku- berangsek! Bajingan kau!" Sakura tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi karena suhu kemarahannya telah menaik tinggi.

"Wah lihat! Aku menciptakan banyak tato yang bagus untukmu." senyuman super tampan Sasuke mengawali pagi yang indah ini dan... Meretakan termometer kemarahan Sakura. Siap untuk meledak!?

"Aku sangat kelelahan, kau menghisap darahku begitu banyak. Jadi aku tertidur disini, apakah itu salah?" wajah Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, lalu ia mendekati gadis yang baru bangun itu.

Kepala pink Sakura tertunduk. Ia mengingatnya bahkan terekam jelas. Tadi malam itu nyata. Menghisap darah Sasuke, bukanlah mimpi.

"Sasuke maafkan aku..." Sakura sangat menyesal.

Pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "tak apa, lagipula kita kan, saling menghisap. Jadi tidak masalah."

Maksudnya Sakura juga harus mau dihisap begitu? Perlahan suhu kemarahan meninggi lagi.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis Sakura." Sasuke berbisik ditelinganya,

"Oh begitu." sebelah alis Sakura berkedut kesal. "yah... Harus ada take and give Saki," wajah Sasuke mulai turun keleher Sakura.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup tuan Uchiha. Aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu lagi." tangannya dorong wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau itu hanya bisa meminum darahku."

"Ha- percaya diri sekali kau,"

Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. "tentu saja. Apa kau pikir bisa menghisap selain darahku?"

Sakura tercekat, pemuda itu menyeretnya pada kenyataan. Menghisap darah orang lain adalah ketidakmungkinan yang ia lakukan. Orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya monster.

Ketika Sasuke mau mengecup bibirnya, gadis itu menghindar. "kau pikir hanya darahmu saja? ha- apa kau tahu? Masih banyak cara Sasuke, kau itu bukan vampire jadi berhentilah sok tahu." bibir Sasuke menyudut, ia sangat tahu betapa keras kepalanya gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau boleh meminum darahku sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Cih, kau menghisap dadaku! Bercanda kau bilang!?" Sakura mendorong Sasuke lagi. Pemuda itu selalu mendekat saat berbicara.

"Tidak, kau salah. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Itu bukan salahku. Dan satu hal lagi, bukan menghisap tapi namanya kecupan Sakura." Sasuke menjelaskan sambil menunjuk dada Sakura lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Jelas-jelas kau menghisapnya brengsek!" bibir Sakura mendesis.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke turun menyentuh pipi Sakura. "lagipula apa aku tidak boleh mengambil hadiahku sendiri? Oh oke, kau perlu mengetahui ini. Saat kau mulai menggigit, nafsuku jadi meletup-letup seperti popcorn. Dan kau tahu, aku butuh pengendalian tingkat dewa untuk melawannya. Tidakkah kau menghargai usahaku?"

Sudah cukup! Jika diteruskan, perkataan Sasuke akan semakin menggila seperti popcorn. Ucapan dan wajah palsu pemuda itu membuat Sakura muak.

Grep! Tangan Sakura mencengkram mulut Sasuke. "jika kau teruskan, akan kurobek mulutmu!"

Slurp! Sasuke menjilat telapak tangan Sakura.

Sontak Sakura melepaskan bekapannya, "ikh! Kau jorok!" tangan Sakura mengelap pada seprei kasar.

Saat sedang lengah Sasuke mencuri kesempatan. Ia tarik Sakura kedalam rengkuhannya dan dengan gerakan singkat, ia sambar bibir pink Sakura. Chup!

Bibirnya menyangga kuat, Sakura sampai dibuat tak berkutik.

Namun, cumbuan itu tidak bertahan lama. "hentikan brengsek!" Sakura kembali murka.

"Nah, jadi mana yang lebih menjijikan S-a-k-i?" Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sakura membuang muka, kalau soal mengalihkan pembicaraan , pemuda itu memang jagonya. Ya, Sakura tahu jelas.

"Hee~ wajahmu memerah."

"Diam kau!"

Tok... Tok... Tok... " Saku-chan kau sudah bangun nak? Ayo sarapan." suara ibunya terdengar dari balik pintu. Dan itu tak membuatnya tergerak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih belum ingin menemui ibumu?

"Kumohon Sasuke, berhentilah ikut campur. Biarkan aku sendiri." kesenduannya terpampang jelas.

"Sampai kapan? Dengar, aku telah memberikan darahku bahkan kau boleh menghisapnya sampai kapanpun selama kau membutuhkannya, dan beginikah caramu berterima kasih?"

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "yah, mencumbumu memang keinginanku." entah sudah yang keberapa kali kemarahan Sakura dibuat naik turun.

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh keseriusan. "tapi soal darahku, aku serius Sakura. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti bukan dirimu."

"Diamlah tuan sok tahu." ketulusan Sasuke terlihat jelas. Karenanya Sakura jadi bingung harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa. Ia mengerti, pemuda itu telah membantu dan sedang mencarikannya solusi. Walau dengan cara mesum tingkat dewa tapi inilah... Tujuan yang sebenarnya.

"Kita sedang berduaan lho, kau terus membuat nafsuku mengendap. Aku bisa jadi berbahaya, kau tahu itu kan,"

Belum sempat Sakura membalas bisikan menjengkelkan nan seksi Sasuke, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik agar turun dan berdiri dari tempat tidur. "ah! mau apa kau!?" ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Kau ingin bergelut diranjang atau sarapan? Aku tahu, karena pilihan kedua sudah tak penting lagi untukmu maka kau akan memilih pilihan pertama. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi aku sangat kelaparan sekarang."

"Memacu kenikmatan tanpa tenaga tidak akan enak Sakura." penjelasan Sasuke sangat tidak penting ditelinganya.

"Apa peduliku sialan!"

"Hm... Tentu saja kau harus peduli. Aku tidak makan, maka aku mati dan tanpaku, kau tidak bisa menghisap darah lalu mati. Nah, kau tak ingin cerita berakhir tragis seperti itu kan, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus peduli padaku, oke." Sasuke dengan santai menerangkan sambil memutar kunci pintu. Orang yang mendengarkan tak bergeming, acuh dan diam saja. Itu lebih baik dari pada berdebat. Sakura sudah lelah.

Pintu terbuka, disana menampakan wajah Mebuki yang tersenyum lembut menyapa anak tersayangnya.

"Selamat pagi Saku-chan," Sakura tercengang tak menyangka ibunya akan menungguinya. Dia pikir ibunya sudah putus asa membujuk lalu kembali kedapur.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun juga, selamat pagi."

"Pagi bibi..." Sasuke menyambut dengan senyuman secerah mentari.

Sudah tak mengherankan melihat keakraban ibunya dan Sasuke. Lihat tingkah mereka, bercengkrama seperti burung-burung ditaman. Sulit dipercaya, kepergok berduaan dipagi hari yang indah nan cerah. Menurutmu, akan seperti apa reaksi ibumu? Mungkin Mebuki adalah pengecualian, bahkan jika Sasuke memperkosa anak semata wayangnya pun, Mebuki akan tersenyum gembira. Ha- ibu macam apa itu?

"Wah Sasuke, bagaimana anak bibi, pasti hot kan?" terbaca? Ini adalah bukti bahwa Mebuki pengecualian bagi seorang ibu.

"Yah, anak bibi memang yang paling hot." Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya. Mereka berdua sama cocoknya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. "minggir! Aku mau mandi!" gadis pink itu berjalan kesal membelah keceriaan antara ibunya dan Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura berlalu. "Sasuke-kun, terima kasih telah membuat Sakuraku kembali dan maaf karena te-" Sasuke menghentikan Mebuki yang hendak membungkuk.

"Tidak bi, tidak usah sampai membungkuk. Itu tidak pantas untukmu."

Mebuki menggeleng, "aku akan melakukan apapun untuk anakku."

Sasuke membalas tersenyum. "aku juga. Akan kuberikan darah sebanyak yang dia mau."

Mebuki menatap lembut putra bungsunya Mikoto. Terdapat sesuatu yang mendalam dibalik mata kelam pemuda itu. Tak mengherankan, Mebuki memang sudah tahu lama tatapan penuh rasa milik Sasuke itu.

Rasa cinta...

Mata mebuki menerawang. Kepanikan, kecemasan dan kekhawatiran menuntun pemuda itu sampai melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

Sasuke telah menceritakan semuanya pada Mebuki tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menghisap darah. Darah Sasuke.

Mebuki pikir Sasuke akan takut lalu membuang rasa suka terhadap putrinya. Tapi, tidak, Sasuke malah lebih panik mencemaskan Sakura dan dengan cepat mengambil tindakan.

Semuanya karena cinta... Ya, cinta Sasuke bukanlah cinta yang setengah dan main-main.

"Kau pemuda yang baik, bibi bangga padamu nak,"

Sasuke tersenyum. "oh jadi, apakah aku direstui?" ucapannya membuat Mebuki tertawa geli lalu memukul punggungnya. Pukulan Sakura copyan dari wanita ini.

Sasuke meringis.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja."

Rasa sakit yang tidak sia-sia. Iya kan, Sasuke.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thank's for Review ^-^**

 **Enas Kanya Hydref II, Kazuki Uchiha, caesarpuspita, mantika mochi, TtoRyy, mii-chanchan2, Vonda17, imahkakoeni, Luca Marvell, hanazono yuri, Ellena Nomi, irieaihara27, An Style, sasusaku lover, Siska719, nekotsuki, Euri-chan, ciatciatciatnyaanXD, Uchiha Javaraz, Yuuki Hanabi**

* * *

 **Note:** Cute The Vampire chapter two has been released! Hehehe ^-^ maaf ya, updatenya, update batu goa T-T maklum baru bangkit, xD oke semoga kalian suka sama chp 2 nya ^-^)/


End file.
